


Dare

by LaRaHaze



Category: whitest kids u' know, wkuk - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Frottage, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaRaHaze/pseuds/LaRaHaze
Summary: Trevor dares Darren to dress up for a company party. Everything goes downhill from there.





	Dare

“Trevor! That’s such a stupid idea. It’s not even a costume party- it’s just a little get-together! That’s what the email said!”

Darren stood next to a rack of dresses that Trevor had made him drag out of the costume department by himself. His blonde hair was covered in glitter and he had a blonde wig in one hand and a bag “with tits in it” in the other. The rack was covered in sparkly materials, frilly lace, and every shade of pink that could possibly exist. Trevor bent his long body down to look through the dresses and his brown hair flopped into his face, he ran one hand through his brown hair and then grabbed a dress and threw it at Darren.

            “Dude, you’re never gonna find-” Darren said and tried to catch the dress with his hands full and it flopped over his head, so he let it slide onto his shoulder “-you’re never gonna find something that’ll fit me anyway, I’m six feet tall. This is gonna take too long and the party starts in like an hour.”

            “Aha! I got it! Remember that skit we wrote with Buzz Lightyear and Little Bo Peep but Jim wouldn’t let us because he was scared of Disney murdering him and his entire family?” Trevor spun around and his large brown eyes sparkled with excitement. Darren screwed up his face behind his glasses and shrugged.

            “Yeah?”

            “Yeah so, we fitted you for that dress! I remember that, it was pink and blue!”

            “That dress was covered in glitter.”

            “Pink and blue… pink… and… blue…” Trevor towered over the rack and quickly slid the dresses around while he searched.

            “I hate glitter.”

            “Ha!” Trevor ripped the dress out of the line and held it up, his mouth open in a goofy grin. “Found it!”

            The dress was shiny pink material with a layered skirt edged with fuzzy feather boa material, blue glitter-covered sleeves, and about eighty percent of the whole dress’s work went into the corset bustier.

            “Oh no.” Darren knew the look Trevor was giving him, and he knew he wasn’t going to get away with refusing. Trevor ran over to him and held the dress up and Darren clenched his jaw and stared up at him, but the man was too delighted to care.

            “Perfect! Oh my god you’re gonna blow everyone’s fucking minds at this thing man! Yeah! I can’t wait to see what Jim thinks! Okay but we better start getting ready now because those tits are legit and the party starts in less than an hour.”

            Trevor dragged Darren into an empty staff room and the two of them read and re-read the instructions on the breast prosthetics.

            “Okay, check this out dude!” Trevor grabbed the bag and pulled out two plastic wrapped rubber breasts with small pink nipples. He held them up on either side of his face and grinned. “Tittays!”

            “Oh my god, Trevor, I don’t know about this dude…”

            “It’ll be great! Look, see? They’re rubber, so they jiggle! Just like real boobs!” He ripped them open and swung them around, then slapped them together and made a “boi-oi-oi-oi-oing” sound.

            Darren was given the breasts- one for each hand, and then the rest of what he needed for the costume was bundled on top of it. When Trevor was done handing him things he had the dress, tits, shoes, tights, a wig and hair net, makeup, fake nails and a pair of underpants that looked like floss that Trevor pulled out of his back pocket.

            “Oh god, is that- underwear?” Darren asked when he saw them, aghast.

            “Yeah dude! For the costume!”

            “I’m not wearing that thing Trevor.”

            “Yes you are- I call upon my dare!” Trevor yelled suddenly and Darren jumped “I’m calling my dare, this is my wish! I dare you to wear this whole costume to the party tonight.”

            “This is a really dumb thing to use your dare on-” Darren interjected but Trevor would not be convinced otherwise. He shooed Darren off into the bathroom to change and Darren’s face burned. He prayed that nobody else would be around and he lucked out twice- both the hallway and the bathroom were empty. Quickly he entered the largest stall, pulled his own clothes off and then took several tries to get the tiny pair of underpants on the correct way. On his first attempt they bunched up and he prayed that they were on backwards, and then sighed out loud with relief when they were. He was not surprised to find that they offered no support and barely covered anything.

            “God dammit Trevor.” He grumbled, and moved on to the tights. He’d worn tights for sketches before so he was used to bunching them up before sticking his feet in, but this time he pulled them up as far as he could to gain some measure of support for his junk. He didn’t want to be flopping around at the party, and who knew what Trevor was planning. The garter belt and the nylons went on next, and he felt moderately secure when he was done. The double layer even stopped his leg hair from sticking out.

            He knew all the other guys had had to go through some kind of demented dare situation with Trevor, and then he remembered that Timmy had had to eat a cockroach that Trevor happened to find one afternoon in the men’s room. He shuddered and adjusted the tights to be more comfortable.

            He had to admit, the leggings made his legs look sleek. He stepped into the dress and pulled it up. It still fit him perfectly, just like it had been tailored to.

            “Hey man, you gonna take all day?” Trevor’s voice whined and made Darren jump.

            “Dude.” Darren said and picked up the shoes that looked like weaponry. They were mostly white straps with a very sharp looking and very thin heel attached. “I don’t think I wanna wear these shoes, I almost broke my leg last time…”

            “You have to wear the shoes Darren, the shoes will make or break the costume buddy. We gotta sell it!” Darren dropped the shoes on the floor, ripped open the stall door and made a show of sighing loudly, and Trevor’s eyes widened at the sight of him.

            “Oh my god people are gonna freak- out!”

            Trevor marched into the stall and the two of them worked for nearly half an hour on attaching one of the prosthetic breasts correctly. The second one went on much faster, but it was almost party time when they had finished. Darren pulled the corset roughly over the prosthetics and was surprised to find that they felt secure on his chest, and he looked down at them curiously and shook his shoulders back and forth. They jiggled.

            “Hot dude! Nice!” Trevor gave him a thumbs-up and then hurriedly dragged him out of the stall to look in the mirror. Darren’s face was bright red as he applied the different makeup Trevor had brought him, and while he did that Trevor got busy styling the blonde wig with curlers and hairspray. The finished product was slammed down on his head unexpectedly.

            “Trevor! I almost stabbed myself in the eye!”

            “Dude look at this, it’s even better now! Oh my god everyone’s gonna-”

            “Yeah yeah, freak out, I get it.” Darren finished the eyeliner and moved on to the false eyelashes, which Trevor took over when he was unsuccessful. Miraculously, he managed to keep the glue out of his eyes, and then finished with mascara and eye shadow. Another ten minutes and he was done, Trevor fixed the wig and then grabbed him and dragged him back to see the whole costume in the mirror. Darren looked at himself and saw Trevor’s reflection step back with one hand on its chin.

            “Hmm… it’s almost there…”

            “Shoes?” Darren asked, and went to retrieve the shoes from the stall. He put them on, took a moment to shift his weight forward like that one girl in makeup told him to do last time, and strutted out of the stall.

            The bathroom was empty.

            “What the fuck?” Darren felt suddenly exposed. He turned to the mirror and looked at himself. The blonde wig with big curls, the eyelashes that somehow weren’t overdone, the pink lipstick, the blush… The tits stuck to him filled out the dress and he pulled the back of the corset closed around his slim waist to see how the skirt would fall. It covered him from the front, so he turned and it billowed out, and he realized that it seemed to be shorter in the back.

            Concerned, he turned around and leaned against the wall, bent over slightly and pulled the wig out of the way so he could see his reflection in the mirror. The skirt rode up until he could see the back of his legs, but it was only if he bent over _really_ far.

            Trevor walked in and stopped dead, and Darren straightened up and pulled the corset around himself. His face turned bright red.

            “Dude, can you knock!?”

            “It’s the men’s room! I’m not gonna knock, that’d be weird.” Trevor stepped in and the two of them struggled to get the corset laced. Darren eventually grabbed onto the edge of the sink with both hands and Trevor got his foot up on the edge of it and tugged until it was “tight enough” and Darren could hardly breathe.

            “Dude, is this thing real?” Darren wheezed, watching his face turn red in the mirror.

            “Of course it’s real. You think I’m gonna-” He ripped on the laces and Darren’s whole body lifted into the air “- _pay_ for a fake corset fitting? Exhale again!”

            “I can’t really breathe-” Darren’s voice choked off while Trevor tied and tucked the laces on the back, and then an arm snaked over his shoulder and offered him something.

            “Okay. First take this.” He handed Darren a pill, and Darren swallowed it with water from the sink and prayed that it would get him so fucked up he wouldn’t remember any of the party. “Now second, you are going to make out with everyone at the party. Surprise! That’s the second part of my wish!”

            “ _Dare_ , Trevor, and no, I’m not.”

            “Dude! Come on it’ll be hilarious! And I’ll give you five hundred bucks if you kiss everyone there.” Trevor drew a circle in the air and then held his hand out to shake on it, and Darren screwed his face up.

            “God dammit Trevor!” he paused and looked at himself in the mirror. With the corset done up so tightly it had forced him into a more feminine shape, and he considered it for a moment “Eight hundred.” He said finally.

            “Six-fifty!” Trevor challenged, and Darren rolled his eyes.

            “Fine.” The two men shook hands.

            Trevor tied pigtails in the blonde wig and then left Darren alone to stick on the fake nails while he ran and grabbed “the hat from the costume”, and Darren considered the character he was about to play. He could be shy or he could be as flamboyant as possible. The flamboyance would alleviate some of the awkwardness, especially if he really poured on the ridiculousness; it might even give him more success in his dare, he thought.

            “Hi there!” he said to his reflection in a sharp falsetto, coughed, and decided to speak higher than normal but not so far that he would hurt his throat. He had all ten of the light pink nails on and was working up a lump of nerves in his stomach when Trevor returned wearing a casual black suit and carrying a blue bonnet that looked like a real hat he’s stolen from a civil war reenactment.

            “Here you go, the party’s getting started I just handed out a shit ton of drugs, everyone’s gonna go nuts when they see you man! Ah!” Trevor’s whole body bobbed back and forward and he jammed the bonnet over the wig and tied it on for him so he wouldn’t break the nails, and then dragged Darren out the door. On the elevator ride up to the party Trevor laid out his plan.

            “Okay, your name is Candace, you’re a nineteen year old from-”

            “I don’t wanna be Candace I wanna be Darla.”

            “Oh my god!” Trevor leaned away and pointed at him, grinning from ear to ear “I get it! “Darla” it starts with a ‘D’ like “Darren” that is genius. This is why I hired you.”

            “So you could dress me like a girl and humiliate me in front of all my coworkers?”

            “Yes!”

            The doors opened and Trevor’s arm snaked around his waist and he was dragged out into the party. The music pumped bass in the background under the sound of people shouting over each other as Trevor made his way from one person to the next with his proposition, and Darren was glad that it was dark in the room. The flashing lights made everything look like a series of photos and he hoped he would look less ridiculous that way. As Trevor dragged him around Darren noticed that he went for groups of girls first.

            “Hey ladies!” Trevor sang out to the first group they approached. With the heels on Darren towered over all four of them, and they stared up at him in surprise.

            “Now, I know normally I would be hitting on you, you know me.” Trevor rolled his eyes and the girls glanced at each other nervously. “I mean, a group of hot chicks here without their boyfriends? What? But not tonight! Because tonight I brought my own date! This is Darla, say “hi”            Darla!” he hit Darren in the side with his elbow a little too hard and Darren winced, and then gave the group a charming grin.

            “Hi.”

            “So you see ladies, I won’t be hitting on any of you, but Darla here told me that she wanted to set a new studio record! But she needs some help ladies, because Darla here-” he bumped Darren again and Darren shot him warning look that he ignored “-wants to make out with everyone at this party! What d’ya say ladies? Wanna kick this party off?”

            The girls stood and looked around the room, looked at their drinks, two of them laughed, and then a short redhead lifted her arms toward Darren and bounced up and down.

            “I’ll start!” she giggled, and Darren bent down to let her give him a kiss. Her friends followed suit, and the fourth girl that kissed Darren was so into it she almost pulled his bonnet off. Trevor dragged him to the bar and got him two shots of whiskey, then dragged him back out into the whirl of lights and loud people. Every time they approached someone new Trevor would introduce him as Darla, and then explain that he was pimping her out for the night. The alcohol and whatever Trevor had given him kicked in fast and Darren stopped caring, and he eventually got separated from Trevor and swooped from group to group to shout his proposal to people on his own.

            “Hey guys! Trevor just bet me five hundred bucks I couldn’t make out with everyone here!”

            While all the women he spoke to had no problem making out with him, he had a little more trouble convincing the men. Fortunately, Trevor really had made the rounds, and everyone at the party was high or drunk enough on something to have no problem obliging him, and Darren had started to have more fun than he thought he would.

            By the time he reached one of his co-stars he was in such a flurry that he barely realized who it was, since people had passed the message on and every few moments someone he had skipped would find him, let him know he’d skipped her, and then smash her face into his. Zach was leaning against a wall with a half empty beer in his hand talking to someone Darren didn’t know but recalled kissing, and he made a face at Darren when he saw him. His dark blue jeans looked black in the shitty lighting, and he was wearing a vest and an untied bow tie over a light blue button up shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

            “What the fuck dude! This isn’t a costume party bro!” Zach laughed and leaned in close to his face. He turned his head to the side to let Darren yell into his ear. His short brown hair had confetti stuck in it.

            “Dude! Trevor bet me six hundred bucks I couldn’t get everyone here to make out with me!”

            “What the fuck man?”

            “I know! Crazy right? Wanna help me out?”

            Zach’s eyebrows raised and he shrugged, grabbed the front of Darren’s dress, and pulled him into a kiss. His hands went automatically to the prosthetics attached to his chest, and when they separated Darren was left with the taste of beer in his mouth, and after being tossed around another group of people, he returned to Zach, who had been watching him with a smirk on his face.

            “You look wasted dude! Are you cool?

            “Yeah dude! Where’d you get the beer?” he shouted in the higher voice he’d been using all night.

            “Wait here a sec, I’ll grab you one.” Zach disappeared and a girl ran up and kissed Darren hard and ran off again, and he leaned against the wall to give his legs a rest from the awkward position his feet were forced into by his stiletto heels. Zach reappeared and handed him an open can of cheap beer and he drank it over the next half hour. He found Timmy coming out of the men’s room, and while Timmy wouldn’t let him have anything more than a quick peck on the cheek, Sam came up from behind him and dragged him inside the bathroom. When they got inside Darren leaned heavily on the sink.

            “Darren! Were we supposed to dress up? I didn’t get the memo.”

            “No dude!” Darren spun around and the room continued to spin after he stopped, and Sam steadied him. “Trevor used his dare for this!”

            “Oh, god.”

            “I know! And then he said he’d give me six hundred and fifty dollars if I made out with everyone at the party.”

            “Oh, gross!” Sam exclaimed. Darren’s vision seemed to have shrunk down into a point that ended at whatever he was looking at, which at that time was Sam’s face.

            “I know!”

            “You know…” Sam said slowly, and glanced past Darren’s face into the mirror behind him. “You haven’t made out with me yet…”

            “Oh god I feel really weird dude, like…” Darren’s voice trailed off and Sam dragged him into a stall, and then he had moments of clarity after that but they were mostly blank or hazy. He made out with Sam, Sam felt him up, Sam lifted up the skirt and grabbed his ass, and then Sam left abruptly. Darren emerged from the stall with his wig crooked, and he dazedly fixed his wig and makeup and re-adjusted the corset on his dress. He wondered why he felt so groggy, but he gave himself a smile in the mirror and went back into the party.

            The rest of the night was blurred in places. He accepted more drugs from Trevor. He drank too much. When he noticed Sam and Zach talking about something that looked serious in the corner he decided to go and see what it was. As he stumbled toward them, Sam spotted him, said something quick to Zach and then walked away and smacked Darren’s arm when he passed.

            “Darren! Sorry, Darla.” Zach’s green eyes sparkled “Did you win your bet?” he laughed at him as he tripped over his heels and bounced off the wall. The arm that slipped around his waist to steady him stayed there, and the lights flashed and music boomed and he felt breath against the side of his face, smelled beer, felt pressure and discomfort when the glue holding the prosthetics to his chest was tugged at for a moment, and then the hand that had sneaked down to his lower back shoved him forward and he stumbled into the crowd, fell to his knees and a woman helped him to his feet.

            “Hey, you’re the bet guy!”

            Darren was pulled into a kiss and the girl’s hands wrapped around his head and neck, and a second pair of hands settled on his sides and slid down his waist, wrapped around his hips and pulled him back. He caught of glimpse of the girl’s face and then he was steered by the hips through the crowd, tripping and stumbling in his heels. He spotted Trevor, who waved at him, but was apparently having a deep conversation with Jim. He remembered that he hadn’t made out with Trevor yet, and frantically tried to recall if he had actually accosted the head of their studio, and then the door marked “Staff” in front of him opened and Sam pulled him inside.

The staff room was about the size and a half of the bathroom with ugly green paint and a TV on the wall. There was a hole-covered sofa pushed up against the back wall and no coffee table, just a pile of magazines in the middle of the floor with mug rings on it.

            The door had barely closed before Sam grabbed him and kissed him drunkenly, forced his tongue into his mouth and then let go of him and Zach grabbed his head and turned him back toward him. Darren heard Sam’s butt hit the sofa and then Zach shoved him down into Sam’s lap.

            “Dude-”

            “Shut the fuck up, Darla.” Zach grinned down at him and then his brow furrowed and he looked back at the door, then dropped to his knees and pushed Darren’s feet apart.

            “”What the fuck?” Darren looked distressed and moved to get up, but Sam hooked his arms under Darren’s shoulders and held him in place. As he was pulled back he felt something hard jab into his backside and he arched up, but Zach grabbed his ankles and pulled both his feet into the air. He sat back down hard.

            “Guys! What the hell?”

            “Fuck, that’s so hot.” Zach muttered while his fingers explored the layered nylons on Darren’s legs. One hand held his left foot down while the other slid up and down his calf. Sam grunted and thrust up against his ass and Darren whined.

            “Haha dudes very funny.” The room blurred and he started thinking about how the way his shoulder was twisted was going to make it sore tomorrow, and when he came back Zach’s head was under his dress and he felt teeth and heard the leggings start to rip.

            “Oh my god!” Zach’s voice came up slightly muffled, and he whipped his head back out. “He’s wearing a fucking thong!”

            “It’s not a thong… It’s just… frilly.” Darren muttered, and groaned when Zach’s hand slid up the outside of his stocking and massaged him through the lacy undergarment. For a moment he was lost in the sensation and then realized that Sam’s fingers were in his mouth and he shook his head free, and then drummed his heels on the floor when Zach licked his cock over his tights.

            “Oh… God…What!? I don’t wanna… Oh-h-h f-fuck stop it!” He jerked forward in a real attempt to escape and Sam muscled him back down and laughed breathlessly in his ear. Panic started to settle in and adrenaline shot through him, and he squirmed around when he felt Zach start to pull at the tights.

            “You scared girl? Huh? Hey! Zach! Get outta there I want her to suck my dick next.”

            “Oh my god, can you fuckin’ hold your horses dude?”

            “No! I can’t! I only agreed to help you for a blow job!”

            “I’m not...” Darren tried to speak but Sam grabbed his mouth and he rolled back into his own head, and he only came back when Sam tipped him forward into Zach’s arms, and he smelled beer and felt arms around his back and a hand on the back of his wig.

            “What… Where…?” he mumbled into Zach’s shirt.

            “Shh...” Zach kissed the top of his head, pulled him up further and felt up the prosthetics, then let his hands wander down his sides and his hips, and while his tongue invaded Darren’s mouth he pulled his skirt up far enough that he could grab his ass.

            “Oh yeah…” his hands slid back up to his waist and something else pushed up against Darren’s ass, and it rubbed for a full minute before he realized it was Sam’s dick. Sam pulled him back and rubbed against him and he felt dampness soaking through his tights. Zach took his face in his hands and smiled, and Darren went limp for a moment, suspended by the hips and the head, and then he disappeared into his own head again. He drifted in and out, at one point he tasted something bitter and gagged as something was forced down his throat, and then disappeared again.

            He came out of the haze finally, when there was cold water splashed into his face. The bright lights blinded him at first and he heard the low thumping sound of the bass from the party music. He was bent over a sink and there was a hand massaging the back of his neck while the other did the splashing. A deep voice boomed through the tiled bathroom.

            “You alright buddy?”

            “Trevor?” Darren sputtered, and looked up to see the man grinning at him in the mirror, and saw his own face sans wig and bonnet, and with very smeared makeup. He couldn’t recall how he’d gotten in the bathroom, and he couldn’t figure out how Trevor had gotten him away from-

            “Zach.” He gagged into the sink.

            “Yeah buddy, I think the drugs got to him or something, I dunno man, people are weird sometimes. I told him not to snort that shit but he, you know how he is. And roofies? What?”

            “Roof…? Ugh, I don’t feel good Trevor, I think… something’s wrong with me.”

            “And the worst part is? I didn’t even get to watch.”

            Darren straightened up and the room kept swinging down, and he tipped backwards and his left foot wobbled too far until he fell off the tip of his heel and he collapsed into Trevor.

            “Oh… man I’m so tired…”

            “Do you wanna go-”

            “No I can’t leave, I gotta win my bet!” Darren grabbed the front of Trevor’s jacket and wobbled. Trevor steadied him with a smirk on his face.

“It’s not funny Trevor! I think I’m really sick.”

            “How many people have you made out with?”

            “I dunno, a lot I think.”

            “Okay, let’s- come over here, in here come on.”

            They were in a different bathroom that looked a lot cleaner than the last one, but Darren couldn’t get his brain to remember if it was the one from downstairs, instead recalled ten consecutive kisses he’d received earlier in the evening, and when he came back to the present moment Trevor was staring at him with one eyebrow raised and his mouth open, and he was sitting on the back of a toilet.

            “Dude. Dude. Dude. Dude. Dude? Dude!”

            “Huh?”

            “Fuck! Dude, you can’t even walk I had to drag you over here. You stood up and then you just passed out! You were like completely out when I found you too. Fuck those guys…”

            “Ugh, my face hurts… it feels like I just got a tooth pulled.”

            “Yeah. Go figure. You had two dicks in your mouth. Not much of a stretch that your mouth would hurt.”

            “Wha?” He couldn’t finish the thought because Trevor shoved something in his face and he struggled to get his hands to do what he wanted them to do. When he finally got a hold of the thing he found it was a lighter and a joint.

            “Oh, shit.”

            “There’s no smoke alarm in here, I come in here all the time, go ahead.”

            Darren inhaled and regretted it immediately. The joint and the lighter were removed or he dropped them, he couldn’t recall, but his head rolled limply on his neck and the hand on his shoulder was the only thing that kept him upright. He came back to the present to find Trevor poking at the prosthetics, and he batted him away.

            “N- Knock it off.”

            “Those things are really stuck to you, you could do a striptease dude I bet they wouldn’t fall off.” He lifted Darren’s head up and Darren focused on his brown eyes. His pupils were blown out so far they looked black, and they were too big for his face.

            “Hey you know I’m included in “everybody” at this party.”

            “Yeah yeah…” Darren couldn’t think straight and when he closed his eyes his body seemed to flip heels over head backwards, and then he snapped back to life with Trevor’s teeth closed over his bottom lip so hard it hurt.

            “Dude!” he shoved against him, and with a grin Trevor slapped him across the face.

            “Ow!” His head spun and he tasted blood, and then the man hoisted him off the toilet and Darren noticed how bad his ass hurt for the first time when his back slammed into the wall. The whole stall vibrated and Trevor laughed in his face and slapped him again. Ears ringing, he clung to the front of Trevor’s jacket and burst into hysterical laughter.

            “Why does my ass hurt bro?”

            “What?”

            “Why does- you know what, fuck it, I wanna go home. Fuck the dare Trevor! Ugh, I feel sick…”

            “You can’t back out man, we shook on it!”

            “Trev…”

            “We shook on it man! That’s sacred! That is a binding contract, you can go to jail for not coming through on a handshake.” Trevor jabbed him in the chest with his index finger.

            “No.” Darren said, but wondered dazedly if that was true, and then felt panic rise in his chest. “No, I don’t think that’s… true…” he slid to the floor and then was aware of moments in time. Trevor lifting him up in a fireman’s carry, Trevor’s bony shoulder like a blade in his ribcage, Trevor carrying him out into the party, someone making out with him sideways, and as they exited the building he wondered if anyone could see up his skirt. The last thing he saw was Sam wearing the blonde wig, talking to a group of people with a beer in his hand.

            Once they got outside the fresh air calmed him down, and Trevor struggled slightly when he became dead weight.

            “Okay, come on, down ya go.” Trevor lowered him and leaned him against the side of his mini coop, and Darren clung to his jacket, smelled beer and wondered where Zach was.

            “Where we go… in…”

            “Hey!” someone shouted from a distance, and Trevor grabbed Darren’s arm, shoved him into a seat, and then the car door slammed and Trevor leapt around the front to jump into the driver’s side just as someone came up and banged on his window. The locks clicked into place and Zach jerked on the handle and pounded his hand flat on the door.

            “Hey! Trevor you sunofabitch! Open the fucking door!” and then when Trevor finished laughing and pointing at him, he rolled down the window and Zach, panting heavily from the bolt across the parking lot, leaned on the window.

            “What the fuck! You’re leaving? I thought you guys had a bet- and fuck he doesn’t look good, what happened to his face? Darren? You good dude?”

            “Huh?” Darren groaned.

            “He’s great, just had a little spill in the parking lot is all.” Trevor grinned.

            “My face?” Darren poked at his face and winced when he found his lip split open.

            He didn’t remember what happened after that, but when he woke up he was sweating and they were driving, and he couldn’t remember how he’d gotten into the car, but it smelled like pot.

            “Hello?”

            “You really awake now?”

            “Trevor?” he blinked and straightened up in his seat, and they slowed. Outside was much darker than he was used to seeing in the city, and he didn’t recognize the surroundings.

            “Yeah buddy?”

            “What’s happening?”

            “Well, I’m parking.”

            They pulled into a parking lot, rolled past a brick building and stopped at the end of the lot. Trevor put the car in park in the middle of the lot, away from any electric lights. They sat in the dark, and Darren could just make out the other man’s silhouette in the dark. He felt stifled and his hands started to pull on the hooks at the front of the corset. Trevor sighed, reached over and grabbed onto the front of the dress, jerked it once and it ripped open. Darren’s chest expanded immediately and he gasped.

            “Thanks.” He coughed and scratched his chest, and was momentarily distracted by how good it felt to scratch the air-deprived skin. After several deep breaths his eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped over again, and then came gasping back to consciousness.

            “Hey, dude, chill. Here hit this.”

            Darren smelled weed and took the one-hit out of Trevor’s hand, lit up, took a hit and regretted it the minute he felt how strong it was.

            “Oh no.”

            “I know right? Good shit right? I didn’t wanna share this with the whole party. That’s why I waited until we left.”

            Darren coughed in response.

            “Yeah, but I wanted to share it with you, for some reason. Huh I dunno.” He reached up and hit the interior light button and then grinned at Darren. “The costume was a hit man, you stole the show! Everyone lost their minds when they saw you!”

            Darren remembered Zach’s head under his skirt and tried to push it out of his own mind. “Guess some people enjoyed it more than others.”

            “Yeah, hey, you okay man? Because that shit I walked in on? That was fuckin nuts.”

            “I dunno man I don’t really remember what happened.”

            “Oh man.” Trevor drummed his fingers on the wheel and then reached over and slid his hand over the curve of the prosthetics down Darren’s stomach. “Hey, so, you know they never glued the tits to me cuz I never had to dance around naked. You know you really have the, uh, right body for it.”

            “Yeah sure whatever man, can I get another hit of that?”

            Trevor worked on the one-hit for a moment and then handed it over, and Darren took a hit and let Trevor take it from him, and then closed his eyes and didn’t realize something was happening to him until he looked down and saw Trevor investigating the plastic breasts again.

            “Hey, knock it off dude.”

            “Yeah fine.”

Trevor grabbed the lever on the side of his seat and pushed his seat back, reached for his zipper of his pants with his left hand and grabbed a fistful of Darren’s blonde hair in the other.

            “Ow!”

            “Hey you’re gonna go down on me now, you cool with that?”

            “No, I am not cool with- Jesus christ! Knock it off!”

            Trevor pulled Darren so far over that he almost lifted out of his seat and kissed him on the mouth, took a hold of his lower lip with his big teeth and pulled him across the armrest. Darren was confused for a few seconds and then his head was shoved down toward the large slightly curved cock sticking up in the garish light and he wriggled frantically.

            “Trevor what the fuck!”

            Trevor laughed and his left hand closed around Darren’s throat and pinched off his complaint until he couldn’t breathe. “Shit that’s hot, fuck”

            “Trevor… I can’t breathe…”

            “Trevor! I can’t breathe!” Trevor mimicked and squeezed harder and Darren shoved him as hard as he could, and Trevor leaned back, grinned, and struck him across the face hard enough that he saw stars. He came back to consciousness with an erection and Trevor’s hands working quickly on the bodice, re-hooking and re-bending things back into shape.

            “Are we home?”

            “Yeah dude, we’re home. Get the fuck up and fix your goddamn skirt. Oh and here-” he bobbed out of view and went to the back seat, and Darren looked through the front window and blinked, tried to recognize the outside of his apartment but the harder he tried to make sense of it the less sense it made. His apartment had a large revolving door with stairs that you could see through the front, and despite all his staring, the building he was looking at was definitely a brick building with one light on and a neon sign that said “vacancy” on it.

            “Trevor?”

            “Yeah Candace?”  
            “It’s Darla- whatever! I don’t think this is my apartment man, I think you got the wrong place…” Trevor grunted in agreement and handed him a black wig and Darren put it on without thinking, pulled down the visor to see himself in the mirror and noticed how swollen his lower lip was from being tugged at so much. He climbed unsteadily out of the car and Trevor wrapped his arm around his waist and dragged him in through a door. There was a desk with a man standing behind it, and Trevor spoke to the man while Darren leaned heavily against him with the black hair in his face. He was dragged back outside and Trevor had to carry him up two flights of stairs. He stumbled and his right ankle throbbed, and then Trevor dragged him through a door marked “209” and a light came on.

            “Did you get a hotel?” Darren croaked, his face screwed up under the wig.

            “Yeah.” Trevor closed the door behind them and then pulled Darren in, and let him fall back down onto the bed.

He hit the mattress and bounced for a moment, then lay and stared up at the ceiling. Trevor said something but Darren’s eyes were closed and he felt as if he was still drifting down, his feet rising up above his head, and when he was almost vertical he opened his eyes and jerked but didn’t get up.

“Trevor?” he called in a thin voice, but there was no response. He groaned and rolled over and closed his eyes, drifted off somewhere and remembered things that had happened earlier in the evening. He recalled Zach pulling him away from Sam to ask him repeatedly if he was alright, even while he felt him up through the skirt. He remembered Sam’s hands dragging him back into his lap while his…

The door opened and Darren kicked his feet in the air and rolled onto his back, raised himself up on his elbows and squinted at the tall figure in the doorway. Trevor was holding a phone that he flipped shut when he saw Darren looking at him. He threw the keycard on the desk and set things next to it, and then skipped forward and leapt onto the bed next to Darren and rested his head on his hand.

“So, we have to wait for Zach. Yeah I know buddy, I didn’t feel like sharing, but he saw me leave and he’s making such a big deal out of it I figure why not, too bad huh? He’s like ten minutes out so…” he rolled over and climbed on top of Darren, then started pulling his skirt up.

“Trevor!”

“Darla!” Trevor mimicked and got his hand under Darren’s leg and pulled it up and kissed him roughly. Darren grabbed Trevor’s hair and pulled it away from him, until Trevor pulled back. His face was flushed.

“Fuck yeah.” Trevor growled and humped him until the bed rocked. Darren held onto the sheets with one hand and clung to Trevor’s hair with the other and waited for it to end. The knock on the door could have been a chorus of angels at that point; when Trevor got up to answer the door Darren was flooded with relief. The erection was visible through Trevor’s pants as he crossed the room. He took wide steps to the door with his hands on the front of his crotch and pulled the door open, and Darren pulled the skirt back down over his underwear. There were people talking and he moved to get up but the light hurt his eyes. He raised up on his elbows and the wig slid off his head.

“Zach?” he croaked at the sound of the voices, and Zach emerged through his hazy vision.

“Hey Darren, what happened to your face?”

“My face?”

“He fell in the parking lot, I told you, he’s fucking wasted dude.” Trevor commented, and Zach looked back at him and then leaned down over Darren and rubbed his mouth against his cheek, his neck, and then mumbled in his ear.

“You okay?”

“No, Zach… No…” Zach tongued his ear and kissed down his jaw to his neck, his hand made its way up his skirt. Darren grabbed his wrist with one hand and jammed his other arm against his chest.

“Get off me man!”

“Oh come on Darla, don’t kill the vibe, you were so into me back at the party.”

“I don’t even remember what happened!” Darren hissed, and then the bed bounced and Trevor appeared upside-down. He grabbed both of Darren’s hands and pinned them down above his head and after twenty-seconds of attempted escape he finally gave up and laid still while Zach licked his way down to the top edge of the bodice. Darren could feel the heat from him pressed down on his body and he got hard. Zach’s hands felt up the prosthetics and he pulled at the material with his teeth.

“You make such a pretty girl; isn’t she a pretty girl Trevor?”

“Yeah, sexy little girl.” Trevor giggled and kissed Darren upside down. Zach climbed off him and dragged Darren’s skirt up around his hips and ran his hands up and down the insides of his thighs, and Darren groaned into Trevor’s mouth and tried to bring his knees together, but Zach shoved them open again. Darren considered jamming one of the stilettos into Zach’s leg when he felt pressure on his thighs, and then Zach licked his cock through the tights. Darren arched off the bed uncontrolled, zoomed back inside his head, and then relaxed and felt too weak to move, to even speak when Trevor instructed Zach to undo the bodice. Zach climbed back up on top and kissed every bit of skin that was freshly exposed while he undid the hooks on the bodice, every so often he dropped his hand and touched him. When he took too long Trevor reached down himself and ripped it open, and oxygen rushed into Darren’s lungs.

“Fuck!” he wheezed, and Zach licked one of the tits.

“Gross it tastes like plastic.” Zach stuck his tongue out and looked disgusted, and Darren squirmed around and pulled passively against the grip Trevor had on his wrists.

“Open it the rest of the way dude, so it comes off.”

“The sleeves are gonna hold it on!” Zach complained while his hand found Darren’s cock again and Darren twisted around on the bed with his teeth buried in his lower lip. He wanted to leave the most, he wanted to sleep more, and he wanted Zach to keep touching him more than anything else. Brow furrowed, face flushed and lips swollen he jerked his arm hard enough to almost get free from Trevor, but the man tightened his grip further until Darren’s hands felt numb.

“Guys!”

“Fuck it’s my turn anyway! I never got my turn back at the party.” Zach dropped back down between Darren’s legs and ran his head up and down his calves and kissed his ankles and feet over and over. Trevor watched him with blown pupils and after a few minutes Darren struggled again.

“Dude! Chill out!”

“Trevor make him stop!” Darren begged “Please stop! I don’t want- oh- f-fuck-”

Zach suddenly committed to licking his cock through the tights and Trevor pulled his head back and watched his face, and Darren’s eyes rolled back into his head.

“Zach…” Darren croaked. He tried to construct a complaint in his brain, but at the moment he couldn’t. The pleasurable sensation paused, Zach ripped the tights down and pulled his dick out of the panties.

“Ah!” Darren yelped.

“Big girl!” Trevor giggled, and Zach went down on him again. Darren twisted back and forth and humped Zach’s mouth. He didn’t have control over the sounds that came out of his mouth but Trevor growled at him to shut up.

“Fuck you!” Darren growled back, and Trevor hit him across the face. The sound he made was like a dog being kicked.

 “Trevor what the fuck?” Zach shouted.

“What? He’s annoying me!”

Zach stood up and dived on top of him, kissed his face and neck and his hand got busy working on himself over his jeans.

“Did he hurt you baby did he hurt you?”

“I just slapped him dude, that’s like, what girls do to each other for fun.”

“Shut up Trevor! Oh poor baby girl did he hurt you?” He pushed his tongue into Darren’s mouth and Darren let him, tasted him and himself and his brain fogged over. His legs spread wide and Zach straddled one and humped him and rubbed his hand up from the prosthetic breasts to his cock and back repeatedly, until Darren was half crazy. He watched his hand and then fell back onto the bed, closed his eyes and groaned when Zach’s tongue dragged over his neck.

“Trevor, let her go.”

Trevor released Darren’s hands and he slid them down and lay still while Zach bit and sucked on his neck. It felt odd and good and bad and he stared up at Trevor and waited for it to end.

“Why?” he tried to ask, but his voice didn’t catch onto the word and it came out as air.

“You say something?” Trevor looked down at him, and Zach pushed himself up, jammed his fingers into his own mouth, and reached down under Darren’s skirt again and started jerking him off. Darren covered his face and drifted off into the feeling, and was only brought back when Zach kissed him.

“Wake up pretty boy.”

“Girl.” Trevor corrected, and Darren swallowed and started to say ‘oh’ by accident every time Zach’s hand went down. When he was close he started jerking himself up into Zach’s hand and Zach speeded up and kissed him once, then pulled away and watched his face while he shot his load onto his legs and the skirt.

“Oh… fuck… that’s hot.” Zach’s face was animated in a demonic way. He rolled over, bounced off the bed, and then Darren was lifted up by the legs and dropped unceremoniously on the bed.

“Okay it’s your turn dude.”

“That’s what you wanted to do? That’s fuckin weird bro.” Trevor grabbed the torn sleeve of Darren’s dress and pulled him around so he was lying fully on the bed, and Darren watched the ceiling twist around and wanted to sleep, wanted Zach to lie on top of him, wanted to curl up and hide in the dark until he dried up into a scab and died.

Trevor took a moment to refasten the bottom buttons on Darren’s dress and then straightened out his panties and what was left of the tights. He climbed off the bed then and Darren watched Zach walk around the room, on the ceiling, on the wall, the bed tilted and he grabbed onto it. Trevor came back with his hands full and then Darren couldn’t see him but he could hear him unzip his jeans again- the same exact sound he’d heard in the car. He heard the condom plastic being ripped open and struggled to rise but Trevor pushed his head down.

“No no no no no no dude, stay there.”

Darren weakly pushed against the mattress but then hands rolled him over. The weight of the other body settled over him and he was trapped with a dick jabbing into his ass again, a hand settled on his head and the full weight of Trevor’s body crushed down onto his skull.

“Ow-w-w!”

“Dude!” Zach yelled from the bathroom.

“I didn’t mean to! I- hey remember what Sam was doing?”

“Yeah man, you wanna do that?” Zach emerged from the bathroom. The fly of his jeans was down and there was a considerable bulge in the front of his pants. In his hands was a flask and a digital camera, the latter of which he raised and snapped a picture.

“Nice! Are you gonna help me or not?”

Darren was flipped over again, head spinning, and Zach lifted him into a sitting position, wrapped one hand around the back of his head, and tipped the flask into his mouth.

            Darren choked and coughed, but more whisky was poured in and he swallowed three times before it was removed from his lips and replaced with Zach’s mouth, which was soft and warm and Darren didn’t want it to leave. He felt a new wave of dizziness begin to settle in while Trevor snapped pictures of him with the camera, his pants unzipped but mostly still in place.

            “Don’t photograph me, Trevor!” Zach hissed, but Trevor ignored him and Zach kissed him again. Darren thought he was trying to lick the booze out of his mouth with the ferocity he was going at it, or maybe he was hamming it up for the camera, Darren was too drunk to know or really care, he just wanted Zach to keep kissing him.

            “Okay dude, it’s my turn now.” Trevor called from where he had taken a seat in a blaze orange armed chair. He pounded on his lap, and Zach’s face was still very close to Darren’s when he spoke.

            “Can you walk babe?”

            “No.”

            “Okay, I’m gonna help you up then, try to stand up okay?”

            “Wait, wait wait…” Darren slurred and Zach paused to look at him, Darren grabbed his arm.

            “Stay here.” He finally managed, and saw Zach’s left eyebrow raise ever so slightly.

            Zach bent down and awkwardly lifted him to his feet, and his right ankle throbbed when he put his weight on it. He winced and Zach caught him, and with effort lifted him up and carried him over to Trevor. Darren looked at the exit door and imagined himself walking down the hallway, out into the parking lot, and climbing into the trunk of Trevor’s car.

Instead he sat down hard on Trevor and then he and Zach manipulated him until they got his knees locked and his body bent over, supported completely by Zach.

“Okay dude get your dick out quick because I’m holding like his whole body up.”

“Just whip it out huh?” Trevor giggled, and Darren felt the skirt pulled up, the tights pulled down, and then a very cold and very wet finger slid down and found his asshole. There was no pause; it just slid right inside.

“Oh! Golly!” He gasped, and Trevor burst out laughing.

“Golly!” he mimicked, and then guided Zach down and Darren felt the plastic sensation of the condom, cold and wet and slimy, start to push inside him. “Gee whiz mister!” Trevor continued in a fake Texas accent “I can’t say I ain’t ever had a dick in my ass before!”

Darren clung to Zach, who struggled to hold him aloft, his eyes locked onto his face and Zach’s left eyebrow lifted. He bent forward and kissed Darren on the mouth, and at the same time Trevor grabbed Darren’s skirt-covered hips and forced him down.

Darren screamed into Zach’s mouth, and Zach grabbed his face and fell to his knees. Trevor started humping into him and his right hand grabbed onto one of the breasts and squeezed it.

“Move dude.” Trevor said. Zach pulled away and got up, stepped back and leaned against the wall beneath one of the lights. He stuck his hands in his pockets and watched, and it finally registered to Darren that he was being spoken to.

“Ride me, bitch!” Trevor laughed, and Darren, watching Zach, grabbed the arms of the chair and pulled his leg up to the side, and bounced up and down for what felt like hours. Trevor ripped open his costume again and felt him up, humped him so hard he almost flew off his lap a twice and bit his tongue so hard he tasted blood again. The sensation was mostly painful and Darren focused on Zach to avoid being dragged back into the place where there was only the dick buried in him.

“Fuck he’s so tight.” Trevor panted.

“She.” Zach corrected from where he stood, his shoulders against the wall and his arms crossed. Every so often he took a swig from the flask. The dim electric lamp over his head cast a shadow over his eyes and through the drug and booze induced haze Darren imagined he looked like some kind of comic book mystery character.

He hooked one of the heels onto some part of the chair he couldn’t see and used it to leverage himself up, let go of the chair arm and dragged his hands up from his hips, over his sides and finally up to the prosthetics and shimmied slightly, and Zach, whose eyebrow raised and head very slightly bent forward, watched him intently.

The change in posture changed the angle Trevor’s dick plowed into him, and Darren was caught off guard; he groaned out loud and the rest of his body went numb. His thoughts swam away through the alcoholic haze, and he came back when Trevor accidentally pulled the wig off his head.

“He really looks like a girl from the back.” Trevor mumbled as he tried to jam the wig back on and Darren’s head bobbed violently to the side.

“Ah…”

“Dude!” Zach detached from the wall and hurriedly fixed the wig, his erection right in Darren’s face, and Darren grabbed at his hands and didn’t let him pull away.

“Stay here!” he begged in a high voice.

“Fuck her harder Trevor.” And then he lifted Darren’s face to him and Darren almost passed out, but Zach tapped his face gently and brought him back. “Hey hey, I’m here, I’m right here. You good Darling?”

Darren tried to nod but his whole body bounced so much he wasn’t sure he could tell.

“Awesome buddy.” He leaned down close to Darren’s ear and whispered “Ask him to fuck you harder.”

“What?”

“Beg him… to fuck you… harder…” Zach pronounced every syllable clearly and Darren’s face burned.

“Fuh- fuck me, uh…”

“Louder!”

“Oh yeah fuck me harder!” Darren forced the words out. His face flushed dark red and he almost started laughing at the absurdity of it, but Trevor went at him with new vigor and he almost flew off into Zach.

“Keep doing it.”

Darren could hardly think straight enough to find words to say, but as he progressed the words flowed out of him more and more easily. Trevor called him a slut and Zach stepped back and sat on the desk, offering encouraging words every time Darren blanked and coming to his rescue whenever he started to pass out. Finally, Trevor’s arms wrapped around him and pulled him back against him, and he felt sweat-soaked clothes and bones jab into him. His head flopped back onto Trevor’s shoulder and he closed his eyes. It felt as if he was being ripped open, and he wondered how much damage it could do. He groaned and tried to lift himself away, but Trevor’s arms wrapped around him tightly- one around his waist like a seatbelt and the other found the prosthetics, and then there was a distinctly different feeling and Darren gulped down air.

Trevor swore and Zach bounced off the desk and ran into the bathroom.

“Fuck I think the condom broke.”

Darren couldn’t manage anything more than a shrug, and then hands found his head and pulled it up, he saw Zach’s face and then he was bundled into his arms with a towel wrapped around his shoulders. He felt Trevor pull out of him slowly, and then the skirt fell back down over his butt and something hot ran down the backs of his legs, but Zach pulled him across the room to the bathroom.

Darren couldn’t remember actually going into the bathroom, or being set on the top of the toilet cover. He came to when a wet rough washcloth daubed at his face, wiping away makeup and what could have been blood or lipstick.

“Ugh, I’m gonna hurl.”

“Shit!” Zach grabbed the waste-basket and turned it over, then jammed it under Darren’s face in time to catch half the stream of liquid puke. It smelled overpoweringly like alcohol. Zach handed him the bucket and left him there, and he was aware that Trevor was speaking, that Zach was speaking, but he couldn’t find any reason to listen or care. He wanted to sleep so he closed his eyes and slid sideways off the toilet seat, and his face slammed into the side of the bathtub.

The shock was enough to wake him up slightly, and he swore loudly and grabbed his face.

“Goddammit! Just go then! I’ll take him home Trevor, how long did you book the room for?” Zach stood in the doorway facing out, Trevor said something, and Darren passed out again. He regained consciousness when Zach closed the bathroom door on him and came to his rescue. He scooped him off the floor, and helped him into the bathtub.

“Okay, you awake now? Darren! Fuck!”

Lying slightly horizontal was all it took and Darren started to drift off again, but was rudely awakened when a cupful of very cold water was thrown in his face. He spluttered and coughed and tried to grab the cup out of Zach’s hand. The man was leaning over the side of the tub, one arm around the back of him for support, the other holding the cup.

“Idiot!”

The tap turned on and started to fill the tub with warm water and Darren opened his eyes wide and blinked rapidly.

“Where am I?” he grabbed Zach’s hand when it dunked the washcloth in the water beside him.

“You’re in a bathtub.” Zach commented, squeezed the washcloth and raised it to Darren’s face, but Darren twisted and pushed back, and then the room spun and he flailed, felt pain spike through him and yelled. Zach had to grab him to keep him from slamming his head into the spout, and he held him until he calmed down, muttering “I’m here dude it’s okay” over and over. Darren’s eyes slid closed after the effort of his panic and he felt Zach wash him. His costume had been removed while he was unconscious. Rough material on his stomach and on his face; the prosthetics were peeled off his chest and tossed somewhere, the hands that splashed water over skin and then slid over it slicked with soap. Warm water splashed gently over him and then he heard the tub drain and Zach hooked his arms under Darren’s arms and dragged him to his feet.

“Okay, come on, careful… Walk dude!”

Darren was pulled against Zach’s chest and heaved up over the side of the tub, he only managed to lift one foot and the other was dragged, and his legs wouldn’t support him. Zach grabbed a clean towel off the rack and they struggled out of the bathroom, and then Zach heaved him back onto the bed and collapsed next to him. Darren lay flat on his back and let Zach throw a towel over his middle and then pull him into a sitting position.

“Okay, you can’t sleep, sorry buddy.”

“No-o-o…” Darren groaned and rubbed his face, and Zach sat next to him and massaged the back of his neck with one hand. Darren let himself tip over to lean on him; his arms lay numbly in his lap, and watched Zach unsuccessfully try to pull his pants into a more comfortable position over his erection.

“Why’d you roofie me?” Darren slurred.

“I didn’t roofie you, the fuck are you talking about? Trevor gave you like twice the amount of shit he gave everyone else dude. Oh speaking of which.” He bent down and pulled something out of his sock, and Darren’s eyes finally focused on a plastic baggie with something green and brown inside it. “Trevor left his car unlocked.”

“Oh my god Zach, he’s gonna fucking kill you!” Darren couldn’t remember how much he had taken but he knew he hadn’t seen anyone else take any, he just knew that Trevor had handed out drugs.

“I know!” his left eyebrow raised and he looked him in the face. “Wanna smoke it?”

“No dude.”

“Ha! Let’s do it anyway.” He jumped up and Darren sank into the spot he had been and watched him walk along sideways. The little one-hit was in the bag as well and Zach dug through his coat pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, pulled a lighter out of it and then started pulling the weed apart with his fingers. Darren closed his eyes and listened to the lighter flick a couple times and then there was silence and he heard the plastic bag crinkle, heard Zach exhale, and then after a pause his leg was kicked.

“Hey, wake up dude.” Darren opened his eyes to see the one-hit shoved in his face and he took it and sat up, stuck it in his mouth and let Zach light it for him. Zach’s pupils were blown out so far his eyes looked black. Darren coughed immediately and sat up, pulled the towel up to his face and sneezed into it. The force of the air leaving his face tipped him back onto the bed and then he felt Zach start to pull at little bits of glue still stuck to his chest.

“Ow, knock it off.”

“HEY YOU MOTHERFUCKER LET ME THE FUCK IN!”

They both jumped and stared at each other in shock, and then Zach jerked his head up and looked at the door. Trevor’s voice boomed from outside and he pounded on the door so hard it sounded like it would give out under the strain.

“Guess he found out the weed is gone.” Zach giggled conspiratorially and then climbed on top of Darren and pulled his shirt and vest off over his head. Trevor kept banging on the door and they made out, Zach ran his hands over Darren’s now flat chest over and over, and continued to pull glue away and toss it to the side. The most Darren could get his brain to do was focus on Zach’s face.

“FUCK YOU ZACH! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!”

Darren pushed Zach back and he sat up. He looked worried at first, but then Darren grabbed his jeans and ripped the belt out of the loops, and then his fingers stopped working correctly and Zach took over and undid the belt and ripped it all the way off of himself. Darren pulled the button open, unzipped them, then tugged them down low on his hips.

“Wow, shit man.” Zach commented while Darren swiped at the towel that was trapped in between them and Zach laid flat on top of him, worked himself out of his pants with one hand and held Darren down with the other, and then Darren hooked one leg up around his back and Zach humped against him. The feeling of Zach’s dick right next to his was even weirder than Trevor’s finger and Darren grabbed onto Zach and dug his heel into the floor for leverage.

Trevor shouted and banged on the door and Darren was buried in hard muscle and sharp bones and sweaty skin. He could see the side of Zach’s head and feel him while he kissed the side of his head and neck and whispered again and again that he made such a hot girl until Darren’s head swam and he groaned.

“You were so hot earlier, did you do that for me? Put on a little show just for me huh?”

“OPEN THE DOOR MAN! I WANT MY SHIT BACK!”

“Uh-huh.” He croaked.

“Fuck! That’s fucking hot.” Zach lifted himself up and closed his eyes and rubbed against Darren’s stomach. “Say it again.”

“What?”

“Say what you said when Trevor had his dick in your ass, but like-” he waved one hand in front of him and then planted it down on Darren’s shoulder “-really sell it to me. Come on!”

“F-fuck me…” Darren whined and then grabbed Zach’s head and pulled him down. They made out and Zach went faster and Darren thought he was going to get rug-burn on his ass and whispered in his ear.

“Fuck me harder.” He pronounced all the syllables in time with Zach’s thrusts and the man’s face turned redder. He stretched up, looked down at Darren’s face and then looked away. Darren tucked one arm under the back of his head and grinned.

“I want your big ol’ cock inside me.” He laughed, but Zach’s eyebrows shot up and his face turned bright red. Zach’s face blended into the ceiling and the wall, and Darren almost passed out again.

When he woke up he figured if he could talk he would stay awake, and started to repeat words over and over.

“Stay here, stay here…”

“I’m here, oh, shit.” Zach squeaked and slammed his face into Darren’s shoulder, and jammed against him again and again until he came. Heat spread over Darren’s stomach and down his sides, and Zach sunk down on top of him. Darren held onto him and fought to stay conscious.

“Just stay here a minute.”

 “Oh fuck.” He heard Zach speak, felt his arms drop down to the bed, and then his memory was reduced to snapshots of things that happened. Zach cleaning him up again; Zach covering him with a clean towel; Zach fully dressed; Trevor entering the room; pants being dragged up his legs.

When he came to he was suspended between Trevor and Zach, and in front of them was a big glass door with an illuminated staircase beyond. The three of them made their way up the stairs and finally they reached Darren’s apartment, got him in the door, and dragged him to his bed. Trevor left after raiding the refrigerator and Zach, who had received a swollen right eye at some point in between snapshots, dragged a chair into the bedroom.

Darren dozed, tucked into the bed on his stomach with his face on the edge. He woke up three hours later to find Zach passed out in the chair, and was pleased to find he hadn’t vomited on himself. The lamp on the bedside table was the only source of light in the room, and Darren blinked at the closeness of it to his face.

“Zach?”

“Huh! I’m awake!” Zach sat up and blinked hard. “You’re awake! Uh, how are you?”

“I feel like I got hit by a truck.” Darren rolled onto his back. “You look like shit too.”

“Yeah, Trevor punched me in the face, it’s cool though I deserved it, I stole his weed… Um, so… you okay? Like, “okay”?”

“I dunno.”

Zach stared off into a corner and Darren waited until the silence was more irritating than the headache that pounded away at him, and he slapped the blanket to get Zach’s attention. Zach jumped and stood up fast.

“Right! Yeah so I better get going, it’s half past four, or something.” He grabbed his jacket and keys from where they were lying in a heap on the floor and awkwardly tapped his hand against his leg.

“Well, see ya later-”

“Zach!” Darren interrupted. “This is gonna sound so stupid… But can you like, stay here?”

“You sure?” Zach dropped his coat and keys on the floor. “I don’t have to, I’m pretty sure I’m almost completely sober.” He stepped out of his shoes, stumbled, and pulled the untied tie off his neck. “I can totally drive home just fine.” He fell onto the bed, climbed over Darren and curled up, got his legs under the blankets and then paused to look at him. The eyebrow went up. He grinned.

“Yeah I’m sure.”

“I don’t wanna impose on you or…” Zach’s voice was muffled as he wrapped himself around Darren’s body and sunk underneath the covers. Darren pulled the blanket back to see him grinning up at him.

“Dude, did you win your bet?”

“Oh shit! Damn I don’t know. Fuck it, fuck Trevor.”

“Haha, yeah fuck Trevor.”

“Shut up dude!” Darren whined and covered his eyes “Oh god…”

“Don’t worry dude he was high as fuck. He probably won’t bring it up again.”

“Probably.” Darren let his eyes close and the pounding in his head slowly subsided enough that he could allow his surroundings back in. Zach still smelled like beer and weed, and the inside of his own mouth tasted like Zach. He sighed and shoved his left arm under Zach’s head and wrapped it around him; he didn’t want to think about Trevor, or what would happen tomorrow, he wanted to sleep with Zach next to him and not worry about things.

“Night, Darren.” Zach mumbled.

“Night Zach.” Darren whispered, and turned off the light.


End file.
